fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Call of Duty Hearts: Frontlines
'''Call of Duty Hearts: Frontlines '''is a crossover game between Call of Duty and Kingdom Hearts. It takes place after Call of Duty: Black Ops. This combines adventure with shooter games. Protagonist Group *Alex Mason *Sora *Jason Hudson *Grigori Weaver *Viktor Reznov *Frank Woods *Joseph Bowman *Terrance Brooks *Riku *Kairi *Donald Duck *Goofy Allies *Peter Pan *Prince Philip *Aladdin *Jasmine *Cassim *Beast *Ariel *Prince Eric *Melody *Mulan *Li Shang *Robin Hood *Little John *Maid Marian *Tiana *Naveem *Hercules *Pocahontas *John Smith *John Rolfe *Simba *Nala *Kiara *Kovu *Vitani *Tarzan *Milo James Thatch *Kida *Taran *Eilonwy *Fflewddur Fflam *Basil of Baker Street *David Q. Dawson *Olivia Flaversham *Tron *Sam Flynn *Quorra *Benjamin Gates *Captain Jack Sparrow *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Hector Barbossa Villains *Maleficent *Captian Hook *Pete *Prince John *Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Nottingham *Horned King *Prof. Ratigan *Ursula *Gaston *Jafar *Abis Mal *Saluk *Scar *Zira *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Clayton *Shan Yu *Gov. Ratcliffe *Cmdr. Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Dr. Facilier *Davy Jones *Cutler Beckett *Sao Feng *Ian Howe *Mitch Wilkinson *Sark *MCP *Clu 2 Voice Cast *Sam Worthington ... Alex Mason *Haley Joel Osment ... Sora *Ed Harris ... Jason Hudson, Mitch Wilkinson *Gene Farber ... Grigori Weaver *Gary Oldman ... Viktor Reznov *James C. Burns ... Frank Woods *Ice Cube ... Joseph Bowman *Troy Baker ... Terrance Brooks *David Gallagher ... Riku *Hayden Panettiere ... Kairi Differences from the Disney Movies Robin Hood *Maid Marian's role is expanded. *Prince John, Nottingham, and Hiss are executed by either Maid Marian, Kairi or Weaver depending on who you choose. The Great Mouse Detective *The kidnapping of Olivia Flaversham is off-screen, Mason hears Olivia's scream just after Fidget surprises the young mouse. *Mason rescues Olivia (by shooting a hole wide enough for Olivia to climb out of the bottle) while Basil and Dawson escape the death trap Ratigan had planned. *Weaver rescues Queen Mousetoria by giving a warning shot to Fidget. *After Sora subdues the men watching Hiram control the Mousetoria replicant robot, Reznov gives a speech using the Mousetoria robot to expose Ratigan's true identity. The Little Mermaid *Bowman observes Eric and Ariel's backfired attempt at their kiss in the swamp from a tree. *Reznov makes it to Eric and "Vanessa"'s wedding barge along with Woods and Mason. Reznov points out that "Vanessa" is really Ursula and shoots the shell necklace holding Ariel's voice. Beauty and the Beast *Mason and Sora observe Gaston's second attempt to convince Belle to marry him. Mason then shows Gaston out, in a muddy manner. *Mason warns the Beast about the forest Maurice survived through thus resulting in them saving Belle from the wolves. Mason carries the Beast back to his castle. *A scene of Gaston informing D'Arque that Maurice and Belle are back in the village is added. *Goofy and Donald free Belle and Maurice from the cellar of their home Gaston locked them in. Aladdin *Sora takes Razoul to Aladdin's cell for inspection but they find that the street rat was taken to the Cave of Wonders by Jafar. The Princess and the Frog *After Dr. Facilier turns Tiana into a frog, Reznov snaps and shoots the amulet and he watches as the voodoo bokor's life is taken. Pirates of the Caribbean *Mason and Sora are the last ones off the Interceptor before they discover that Will Turner also escaped to the Black Pearl. *Kairi notices the dog while the natives give chase and asks out to Will if they can take the dog. Turner reminds her there is no time to bring the dog. Category:Kingdom Hearts (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:Call of Duty (series) Category:Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Shooter Games